In one aspect, the present invention relates to a tracker drive system for rotatably driving one or more objects
Such a tracker drive system may suitably be employed to rotate solar panels or other objects throughout the day so as to track, for example, the motion of the sun relative to the earth.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a solar energy collection system.
Due to growing energy needs and increasing environmental concerns, solar energy has become a popular alternative to traditional energy sources such as fossil fuels. Solar energy is produced within the sun by nuclear fusion. A small fraction of this energy reaches the earth's surface as shortwave electromagnetic radiation. Solar energy collection systems are essentially an arrangement of solar energy collectors collecting this electromagnetic radiation. Solar energy collectors are often embodied in the form of solar panels. The solar panels are positioned to capture or intercept the sun's radiation and to convert the energy into another form of energy (for example, electricity and/or heat). Much progress has been made in the design of these solar energy collection systems. Earlier systems were stationary and absorbed electromagnetic radiation at varying incident angles throughout the day.
More recently, tracker drive systems have been incorporated into these solar energy collection systems. These tracker drive systems allow the solar energy collectors, or solar panels, to move and thereby track the sun's path during the day. In this way, a more direct solar panel face is presented to the sun, which increases the direct solar intensity of the collected radiation and enhances the solar optical properties of the irradiated surfaces of the solar panels. By collecting the sun's rays at a generally normal angle of incidence, the solar panels offer a maximum active surface to receive the light resulting in optimal efficiency in collecting and converting radiation energy.
Examples of solar energy collection systems employing a tracker drive system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,297,572 and 6,058,930.
Of these patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,572 discloses solar panels, having a parabolic cross section, arranged for pivotal movement driven by a reversible electric motor via a gear box. It also discloses a tracking sensor for maintaining the solar panel in its predetermined orientation relative to the sun.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,930 discloses a horizontal tracker driver formed of a linear actuator having a body portion that is attached to a fixed mount set into the earth at some distance from the footing that supports the solar panels. The solar panels are supported on a torque tube that is connected to a torque arm. The actuator has a generally horizontal rod member that is pinned to the distal end of the torque arm with pivot pin to eye members. The body portion of the actuator is pivotingly mounted to adapt to the arcuate path of the pivot pin to eye members.